ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Beginning/Transcript
This is the transcript for the Beginning it is only halfway complete at this point so it might stop Transcript Brendan (Voiceover):My Name is Brendan Miller And I live in Forest Creek USA. I’m 12 years old and I am in the Seventh Grade. Today my school decided to take the entire school to the Science Corp Lab Downtown. It was a bad idea I’ll explain why. A Bus was shown for a few seconds as It zoomed in to reveal a boy with brown hair and green eyes with three other kids Derek:Bren are you excited for the trip. Brendan:No. I have this gut feeling that this won’t be a good trip Derek. Elliot:Of course you got it. Everyone knows Middle School Field Trips And 16th birthdays are always doomed. Brendan (Voiceover):Elliot was right about that as everything changed. A Bam was heard as the 4 kids looked behind them A boy with blond hair and light blue eyes was holding a kid with brown hair And gray eyes Elliot:Not Smash! Brendan (Voiceover):That’s Smash Bailey the school bully. A Great way to describe him is a Big Bumbling Idiot. Smash (punching a kid):Give me your lunch money Nerd! Derek:Smash is still harrasing nerds everywhere. (Hides under Seat) Katlynn:More like all the nerds in Forest Creek. Brendan was shown with a angry expression on his face Brendan:I will give Smash a little piece of my mind. Elliot:No. Brendan he wil probably beat you up! Brendan:I don’t care I’ll do it. Derek:No! Brendan:Smash! You’re such a Idiot! Smash:Who called me a Idiot was that you Nerd! Boy:No. it wasn’t me. The bus came to a complete stop asthey arrived at the lab Brendan (Voiceover):Luckilly We Arrived. Ms Harlow:Class we habe arrived Ready to hop of the bus. The Children on the Bus got off the bus. But Brendan appeared to look love in his eyes at a girl with black hair and Sea blue eyes Elliot:Falling For Brittney again Brendan:No! I don’t have a crush on her! (Transition) Scientist:This is the tank holding a entirely new substance we found we don’t know what it does or if it affects Humans or not. Derek:Woah. this is Pretty Cool Katlynn:Yeah Right. How is that Interesting. People around them started gasping as the tank holding the Substance began to shake and smoke like something was activated. Ellliot:Umm Guys. That Tank is surely smoking or wha? Everyone:Not Funny Elliot! The Tank suddenly imploded causing the goo to hit the 4 kids like a target. Elliot:Eww. This is more disgusting than my Step-Dads Socks. Brendan:We know your step-dad is a slob! While Brendan said that something was happening the Goo absorbed into thei bodies. But for Brendan something else was also going on. A blue Object hidden from view was shown glowing and shimmering as the Goo entered.Two Guys entered the room shocked. Guy 1:It has activated because of the Goo. Guy2:Yeah. Hopefully it’s not gonna do much. Guy 1:I will make sure we tell everyone! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Forest Creek Category:Parody